


Whichchester

by LittleGreenPlasticSoldier



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Awkward Kissing, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fake Marriage, Fluff, Kissing, LARPing, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5038009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGreenPlasticSoldier/pseuds/LittleGreenPlasticSoldier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’re back in the bunker after a successful hunt where you had to play house and forget you’re not LARPing any more.</p><p>You choose which brother you’d like to imagine this with! (Somehow this sentence make the whole thing seem…<i> tawdry.</i> :D )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whichchester

**Author's Note:**

> just a drabble I knocked out for fun
> 
> Cross-posted from my tumblr account.

Well, that had been one of the best hunts ever. After a mere three days of playing domestic in an old house – so haunted you’d been able to rent it fully furnished - the ghost had revealed itself to you and with that one good look it hadn’t been hard to narrow down the poor soul that needed a proper end.

You’d been in and out of town within a working week. And it had been easy to act married. It was almost effortless, in fact, to present yourselves as the kind of picture-perfect couple the spirit seemed to jealously loathe. The snuggles on the couch, the pecks in the kitchen, offering hot drinks and foot massages, the little endearments that peppered your idle comings and goings.

The only thing you rued was your too-clever-by-half explanation for your lack of eye contact: “long-term couples don’t look at each other that much; they just always know where the other is.” So you had faked sweet cheeks as you smiled at him at the other end of the sofa, trying to not groan decadently as his thumbs worked your sole, and not stare at his fingers over your feet.

In the kind-sized bed, you said your cheery good-nights and shared a cursory kiss on the lips – barely a quarter-second worth – before flopping over and waiting for his breath to drop deep and slow before you could relax enough to nod off. Even then, you were so scared of him accidentally snuggling into you during the night, you created a need for two pillows and would work one down between you (authentically too, in case the spirit watched at night) and even felt a little proud when you woke to him snuggling into it one morning. Such a cutie.

So once the grave had been located, the brothers had done the salt and burn while you went back to the house and cleaned up, wiping down all evidence of you and the happy couple you’d pretended to be. You hauled all the clothes into your car, turned everything off and headed for the bunker, the brothers getting in after you’d hit the hay.

Now, as you buttered your toast in the bunker’s kitchen you ran over those sweet parts of the week, letting yourself indulge in some daydreaming before you had to tuck it all away again and pretend to be “friends” and totally not someone who fuelled her dreams with those strong shoulders, smouldering eyes, beckoning lips and hands that knew exactly what to do.

You heard him shuffle up behind you, his form appearing at your side, collecting some bread and popping it into the toaster in front of you. He slipped his arm around the back of your waist saying “Mornin’.”

“Hey” you replied reflexively and turned toward him inside his hold. He leaned down, your head automatically tilting up to him, not even looking, and he kissed you and… then… _shit!_

You were staring into each other’s eyes, frozen in place, and although it was probably only two seconds of contact, it took _so long_.

“Sorry!” he burst out. “Crap, sorry.”

“That’s okay!” you exclaim, _waaaay_ too high and loud.

Behind you at the table you hear a snort and you turn to see his brother suppressing laughter.

“You shut up!” he barks and steps back, hands high, and apologises again. “Y/N, I’m so sorry. I think I was just… on automatic.”

“Yeah!” you nod, bringing your voice down low, real low. “Yeah, me too,” you shrug. “No biggie.”

“God,” the other says, “you guys are adorable,” and mercifully he leaves before it can be any more awkward.

You’re both left there, standing gracelessly, glaring at the appliances, neither of you flinching when the toast pops.

“It was just nice,” you explain it away, “to pretend everything is easy and happy.”

“Sure was,” he says absently.

You turn back to your toast and decide instead to pour yourself a coffee. “You want one,” you ask. “…Honey?”

You hear him laugh a little behind you. “Yeah, thanks.”

He slides his hand over your back again, pauses, then lets it drop down to your waist, waiting for you put the coffee pot back in its place before pulling you close and kissing your temple. “You’re pretty awesome,” he says, his mouth against your hair.

You turn and look up at him, properly, and see that he’s gazing at you warmly, maybe hopefully. You take a deep breath with the risk, laying a hand on his hot chest and tiptoe to kiss him on the mouth, moving your lips against him and tasting a little. Your hand drifts up to cup his chin and he hums a little. You drop down, watching him slowly open his eyes to you. “You’d make a good husband,” you reply. “An excellent one.”

He looks at you for a beat, mumbles your name, then steps in and leans down to kiss you back. It quickly becomes urgent, his hands sliding up your back, up your neck, and he licks at your lips. Even in your surprise, you drop your jaw for him and he tilts the kiss, moaning lightly as he tastes you properly, soon forgetting to be gentle as he lets his want known. He pulls back and you realise you’ve fisted your hand in his shirt.

He slowly smiles, his eyes dropping down to your rosy lips. “G’morning beautiful,” he says.

“Good Morm-mum” you try to reply, but he's already kissing you again, smiling through it, and you smile back.


End file.
